


Portrait

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frustrated Simon, Kieren POV, Kieren's drawing Simon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren a une excellente mémoire, qui le dessert parfois</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Portrait  
> Fandom : In the flesh  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : fluffy hurt/comfort romance  
> Personnages : Simon/Kieren  
> Nombre de mots : 378  
> Commentaires : Hmmmmm, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je venais de regarder l'avant dernier épisode de la saison, et vu les nuages qui se profilaient à l'horizon, je voulais écrire du fluff SiRen avant la tempête ^^

Kieren a toujours eu une bonne mémoire. Cela lui porte préjudice aujourd'hui, quand il se réveille en pleine nuit, hanté par les cauchemars de cercueil et de tuerie.  
Lorsqu'il ne parvient pas à se rendormir, il dessine. Il essaye, mais rien ne vient.  
Il n'a envie de rien, il n'est pas inspiré.  
Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Simon, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble ; quand la nuit est trop sombre et lui rappelle le goût de la terre dans sa bouche, il prend son crayon, et il se rappelle son visage.  
L'expression calme de Simon, la nervosité de ses traits, de son corps, ses mains maladroites qui caressent son visage comme s'il était un rêve menaçant de s'enfuir. Et il voudrait qu'il soit là.  
Alors il dessine. Il trace la fermeté de sa mâchoire, l'intensité de ses yeux, les mèches noires bien coiffées. Cette apparence neutre, anodine, qui cache son vrai caractère, sa vraie force.  
Il dessine jusqu'au petit jour, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'oblige à lâcher le crayon, de peur de tout rater. Il ne veut pas gâcher le portrait qu'il a entamé.  
Il pense à Simon en se recouchant. A la froideur de ses lèvres, son air étonné quand il lui montre de l'affection – comme s'il ne le méritait pas – et la tendresse dans son regard. Toutes ces petites choses qui le troublent et l'excitent à la fois, le fait se sentir...libre.  
Kieren a une excellente mémoire. Il chasse les mauvais souvenirs et se raccrochent aux nouveaux, ceux qui comptent réellement. Il se remémore le désir dans la voix de Simon l'autre jour, la frustration lui donnant un tic au coin des lèvres parce qu'il l'a repoussé, de peur qu'Amy ne les voit ensemble.  
Il n'a jamais été voulu à ce point, il s'en serait rappelé. Il a un nœud dans le ventre quand il réalise que ses désirs sont au moins aussi impérieux que ceux de Simon. Il est mort, son corps ne vit plus, et pourtant, il veut l'étreindre à toutes forces, l'étreindre, oui, ne plus jamais le lâcher, parce que chaque fois qu'il l'a fait, celui à qui il tenait a disparu. Mais il n'a plus peur.  
Il a fini d'avoir peur. Quoiqu'il arrive désormais, il survivra. Et il se souviendra.


End file.
